


Sunday Tradition

by GrabTheSalt_TBIB



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrabTheSalt_TBIB/pseuds/GrabTheSalt_TBIB





	Sunday Tradition

It was bright when Dean looked out the window. Bright like it was noon, not 8. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was 11:45, then he sat back again he rubbed his eyes and groaned softly. “We overslept,” he said, reaching his arm over to where Sam should have been. Sam was gone. Dean frowned and sat up, looking at the empty spot tiredly for a moment. Of course Sam would already be up. Dean stood with a groan, taking a moment to stretch before pulling on some clean clothes. He opened the bedroom door and frowned at the scent that wafted toward him. “Sam?” He called, starting to walk toward the kitchen. 

Sam bit his lip, looking up toward the entrance to the kitchen when he heard Dean. “In here!” he called back, and then worked on stirring some eggs that were on the stove. They were a little brown on parts, but still runny in places. It just didn’t make sense. 

When Dean finally walked in, he laughed. “What are you doing? Trying to burn the place down?” 

Sam looked back, huffing and reaching up to tuck a lock of hair that had fallen back under the elastic holding his bun up. “No. It’s going fine. Hey, that’s my sweater.” 

Dean nodded, smiling and going over to him, stealing a piece of bacon. “It sure is. You didn’t wake me up.”

“Well, I was trying to surprise you, but I had some issues.”

“Issues?” he asked with a smirk, raising his eyebrows. “I can’t wait to hear this.”

Sam rolled his eyes, nodding. “I might have burned the first batch of pancakes… and the second one,” he explained, blushing a little bit. Sam had never been much of a cook, but he had never had to be. He always had Dean then they were younger, then he was with Jess who liked cooking all kinds of things. Once he was alone he just went back to his old ways of eating cheap diner food. Cooking had never been a priority, but he thought Dean deserved something nice. “I made some now. They’re staying warm in the oven.” 

“Ah, so that’s the smell,” Dean nodded, smiling a little. “Good job. Cute bun, too,” he said. 

Sam huffed, rolling his eyes. “Thanks,” he said sarcastically, thinking Dean was teasing him.

“No, seriously, I like it. I think it looks good.” 

Sam blushed slightly and looked at him for a moment, evaluating his expression and posture to see if he was lying or not. He wasn’t. “Thanks,” he said more honestly. 

Dean nodded and looked at the food again. “So, when did you start all this?” he asked, taking the spatula from him and flipping a pancake that was just starting to turn too dark brown. 

Sam hummed, “Uh, well it was going to be breakfast in bed.. then everything caught on fire, so I decided to make it brunch in bed. Then I had no idea what to do or and we ran out of flour so I needed to get more, so it turned into lunch in bed, but now you’re awake so it’s just poorly made breakfast for lunch,” he said, stirring the eggs again. 

“That’s really nice of you,” Dean said, smiling. “And your problem is that your burners are too high. You basically don’t want anything on high aside from water you’re trying to boil. Cook things slowly so that the heat gets all the way through and it doesn’t just char the outside. Unless that’s the goal, of course, but in this case it isn’t.”

Sam smiled, looking at his brother while he spoke. He nodded slightly. “Ah. Thanks for the tip. Maybe you could teach me to cook today since we have time. We can make a Sunday tradition thing. Teach me to cook something every week. We’re never doing anything anyway.” 

Dean looked up at him, nodding. “That sounds good to me, but we’ll each cook the food so that at least half of it will be edible,” he said with a smirk. 

“I’m not that bad!” he laughed, pushing him gently. 

“No you are,” Dean replied, smirking.

Sam shook his head, eating a strip of bacon. “Why do you say that?”

“Smell that?” Dean asked.

Sam shook his head. “No. What?” 

Dean sighed and stepped back, pulling Sam with him and opening the oven. The pancakes were burned on the top. “You put the broiler on. Not the warmer,” he said, trying not to laugh. “How about we start your lessons with the pancakes?”

Sam nodded, pulling the pancakes out and putting the entire tray in the sink. They were all burned; one of the edges had little red embers from where it had started catching fire. “That’s a good idea. I’ll watch you make the first batch. That way we can eat,” he said, going back over to the stove and turning the oven off.

“Don’t worry. We’ll have good food soon. The bacon’s good and the eggs are salvageable,” he said, smiling softly. He leaned up and kissed Sam’s cheek. “Let’s get cooking,” he said, grabbing the bowl of pancake batter.


End file.
